Jealousy in the office
by ncistiva4evarule
Summary: twilight and kill ari never happened kate still on the team ziva has joined both have their hearts set on the same man. love, jealousy and someone one team gibbs is keeping a secret tiva tate slight mcabby and jibbs first fanfic plz R
1. where is officer David

Jealousy in the office

**ok so this need to be uploaded again **

**Disclaimer: don't own NCiS or the characters wish i did though **

**Summary: Kill Ari and Twilight never happened, Kate never died and Ziva joined the team. Both don't like each other. A love triangle is forming and tension is rising in the office, Tiva, Tate slight Mcabby and Jibbs **

* * *

Tony Dinozzo was sitting in the bullpen annoying his co workers as usual by throwing paper balls at them and getting on their nerves.

"Would stop you that tony" Caitlin Todd asked

"Stop what Katie" Tony throwing more paper balls at her again

"Quit it Dinozzo" she yelled.

"So how was your weekend?" he asked

"It was fine how was yours?" She asked

"Great had an amazing date with a beautiful woman" he told her

Kate didn't say anything deep down she was jealous, jealous of how Tony talks about his dates, flirts with every girl she just wished that she was the girl of his dreams. All of a sudden Gibbs walks in the bullpen

"Gear up dead Marine in Norfolk" Gibbs yelled

"Dinozzo gas the truck"

"Kate call Ducky, and where the hell is McGee and David" he yelled

"umm McGee is down in the lab with Abby but no idea where Ziva is boss" Tony said

"Well call her Dinozzo" Gibbs ordered

"Right boss"

Crime scene

Two dead bodies inside their home whole house in trashed

"McGee, Bag and Tag, Dinozzo photos, Kate witness statements" Gibbs yelled

"oh and where is officer David Dinozzo" he asked

"still calling her, boss" Dinozzo said

"you keeping calling her, I'm going to wait for duck outside"

Gibbs went outside leaving the three agents by themselves.

"I hope Ziva is alright, it not like her to be late" McGee asked

"Ahh don't worry Probie, Ziva must have slept in "Tony said

"she never sleeps in she get in the by 0500 every morning" McGee said

"Oh maybe she went back to Israel" Kate said

"what do you have against Katie" Tony asked

"I have nothing against her" she lied

"yes you do ever since she joined the team you been so hostile towards her" tony argued

"no I haven't" she said

"probie back me up on this" he said

"you haven't been really nice to her Kate" McGee said

"that not true, I just don't trust her that all"

"why?" McGee asked

"oh I don't know, maybe her brother tried to kill me can we please drop it" Kate t asked

The three agents got back to what their were doing in silence when Ducky and Gibbs walked in noticing the tension

"oh my these poor men" Ducky said

"TOD and COD duck" Gibbs asked

"well Jethro the TOD of the first victim is 9 hours and the TOD for the second victim 10 mins after the first one and as the COD have to take the bodies down to autopsy to examine.

Bullpen

"What you got" agent Gibbs asked when he walked in the bullpen with a coffee in his hand

"petty officers Lance Crawford and Fred Evans work together in Norfolk and went to high school together" Kate said

"both have a criminal record for a robbery of drug store in 97" McGee said

"McGee I want you to do a background check on the robbery and see if any more criminal charges happened, Kate I want you to call their CO, Dinoz-"

"still trying to call Ziva boss"

All of sudden the elevator doors open out comes women with black curly hair carrying a little girl that looks about two years old the team looking shocked

"I'm sorry late Gibbs" Ziva asked

* * *

please tell me what you think and if i should continue this story or not i know it not that good but i'm trying tell me what you think and any suggestions are welcomed and who should win tony heart


	2. meeting Tali David

****

Chapter two Meeting Tali David

**Last time **

_All of sudden the elevator doors open out comes women with black curly hair carrying a little girl that looks about two years old the team looking shocked_

_"I'm sorry late Gibbs" Ziva asked_

* * *

Ziva holding a crying two year old and trying to calm her down Abby and Ducky walks into the bullpen

"Hey guys Ducky and I found something in "Abby didn't finish her sentence as she and ducky along with everyone else is staring at Ziva

"Well who is this precious little child you have Ziva" ducky asked

"This precious little angel here is Talia my daughter" she said

The entire bullpen was quiet no one knew what to say until Gibbs broke the silence

"David my office now" he yelled

"Ducky do you mind looking after her for a minute" she asked

"Of course my dear" Ducky said

"Tali this is Ducky he going after you're for a few minutes, Ima will be right back ok tateleh" Ziva hands Tali over to ducky and kissed before going to talk to Gibbs

In the elevator

Gibbs and Ziva walked into the elevator as the elevator is descending Gibbs flickers the emergency switch

"Care to explain Officer David" he asks

"I'm so sorry Gibbs, Tali is very sick and I couldn't drop her at day-care and couldn't find anyone to look after her because she won't let me leave her alone with anyone else "

"Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?" he asked

"I don't know I was think you guys would judge me differently" she said

"Who else knows about her?"

"Only director shepherd"

"Who is her father?"

"My former Mossad partner doesn't want anything to do with her"

"Alright then"

He flickers the emergency switch back on and walks into the bullpen Ziva takes Tali from Ducky

"Thank you Ducky" she said

"It no problem dear but believe she is running a temperature baby cough mixture would help "

"Yes thanks again Ducky"

"ZEEVAH HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU HAVE DAUGHTER SHE IS SO CUTE, WHO HER FATHER AND CAN I PLAY WITH HER OOH I SHOULD BUY HER TOYS MAYBE BARBIE DOLLS OR CABBAGE PATCH KIDS" Abby yelled

Tali started crying again and once again calming her down Abby feeling bad she made Tali cry

"Oh I'm sorry Ziva make her cry" she said

"it is alright Abby she just not feeling well, and I will tell you why I didn't tell you and who her father a little later, and as in playing let me calm her down first and please don't buy her barbie dolls just she far two young"

"Oh ok but if you need someone to look after while you're on a case you can always bring to down the labby I can take her now if you want"

"Thank you Abby but if it is alright with you Gibbs keep her up here just for today"

He just nodded

"Oh I left some I left the pram and the carrier and the things in the car in the car I'll go get it"

"Dinozzo go help her out" he yelled

"On it boss wait up Zi" Tony run to the elevator just before it closes

"So who's this cutie?" Tony asked

"This is Tali, Tali I would like you to meet Tony" Ziva said

Tali looks up from her mother shoulder and looks Tony

"Shalom toeey" she waves

Tony waves back "Hello miss Tali and how old are you"

Tali didn't say anything just holding up two fingers indicating that she is two. They get off the elevator and walk to Ziva's car, Tony gets out the pram and the carrier and the playpen for Ziva. They walk back to the bullpen Tony keeps glancing at Ziva and watching her with Tali makes him smile. He puts the pram, play pen and the carrier near her desk.

"What do we got boss" he asks

"Dinozzo I want you Kate and go talk to Fred Evans wife" Gibbs said

"On it boss" he said

Before he could walk back ziva grabbed his arm

"Thank you Tony"

"No problem"

They stare at each other for a bit all the way from her desk Kate sees the stare between two and she silently wondering what's going on a feeling a rage of jealousy inside of her bubbling

"Let's go Katie" Tony breaks her out her trance

"Right I'm coming" as she catches up to him into the elevator

* * *

**Ok I'm going to leave it there for now tell me what you think and any suggestions for the next chapter is welcomed , sorry there weren't that many Kate scenes I promise I will try to put more Tate or just Kate scenes and jenny will come in the next chapter please review**


	3. tony  plays with tali

**Chapter 3 **

_Last time _

_They stare at each other for a bit all the way from her desk Kate sees the stare between two and she silently wondering what's going on a feeling a rage of jealousy inside of her bubbling_

_"Let's go Katie" Tony breaks her out her trance_

_"Right I'm coming" as she catches up to him into the elevator_

* * *

Tony and Kate are on their way to Fred Evan's wife Lisa Evan's house in silence when Kate decided to break up the silence

"Can't you believe Officer David has kept this massive secret" pronouncing Ziva's name wrong

"Oh come on Kate she must have a good reason to keep Tali a secret from us, maybe she protecting her daughter" tony said

"Your seriously defend her" she asked

"I'm not defending Zi I'm just telling you that she has a good reason for not telling us she has a daughter" he told her

"Zi?" she asked

"Yeah so"

"You are friendly with her"

"So I'm friends with a lot of girls I'm your friend"

Kate didn't say anything she just wondering what was going on with him and ziva, is there something going on between them, she always see the way they look at each other, Kate decided to make her move before ziva she is going to ask tony out later. They arrived at Lisa Evan's house. Mrs Evans answers the door

"Mrs Evans" tony asks

"Yes"

"My name is very special agent Anthony Dinozzo and my partner special agent Caitlin Todd"

"Is this about my husband?"

"Yes mame"

"Mrs Evans can you please tell me the relationship that your husband has with petty officer Lance Crawford" Kate asks

"My husband Fred and Lance have known each other their entire lives their father's were in the military together. They went to school together, they drink together, bowl together they do everything together"

"When was the last time you saw your husband and petty officer Crawford" tony asked

"Yesterday morning Fred and I were having brunch at Lance and his wife Melinda Crawford's house like we do every Sunday"

"Do where they were yesterday night"

"It was one of their friend's is getting married and was having a guys night"

"Ok thank you Mrs Evans" Kate said

"Ok if there anything else you know about my husband's death "Mrs Evans asked

"You would be the first to know" Tony said

Kate and Tony driving back to the navy yard

"Wow there must be connection somewhere in their lives "Kate said

"Yeah got to tell Gibbs" tony said

NCIS

McGee, Gibbs were working to find out what happened drug robbery in 97 while ziva had Tali on her lap started crying again

"Tateleh please calm down" Ziva standing up and started walking around

After 5 min still trying to calm Tali down and still not having any luck Jenny started coming down from her office

"Jethro why do I hear cry-"she stopped noticing Ziva with Tali knowing about Tali Jenny adored Tali like she was one of own and would help Ziva in any way

"Ziva what is Tali doing here is she alright" jenny running up to ziva and to see if everything is alright

"I'm sorry Director but she is sick and couldn't leave her with anyone else"

"That alright you know you can leave her in my office I could look after her or Cynthia"

"Thank you Director Abby offered to her as well" Ziva said

"Well what seems to be the problem?"

"I don't know now I done everything, I tried to feed her she doesn't want I tried to give her water, she doesn't want, bobbing her up and down"

"have changed her yet" Gibbs asked"

"Yes I just did"

"Cough syrup?" He asked

"About 20 mins ago"

"Have you given her milk?"

"No I have not"

"There you go give her some milk and I think you should down for her nap"

"Thank you Gibbs" Ziva pulling a bottle of out of Ziva's diaper bag and filling it with milk powder and just needs water and needs heating up

"Ziva why don't I take this up to officer and warm it up and agent Gibbs who I like to talk to can bring it down" Jenny said

"Thank you Director, Gibbs"

"No problem Ziva"

Jenny and Gibbs walk up to her to her office just as Tony and Kate walk into the Bullpen

"Where's Gibbs" Kate asked

"With the Director" McGee said"

Tony noticing Ziva trying to calm Tali down noticed Ziva accidently dropped all of her things on floor and struggling to pick things up and Tali crying walks up to her

"Do you need me hold her for a bit" he asked

"Oh Tony thank you but it is alright"

"Zi its fine it looks like you need a break anyway" he said

Ziva really wanting going to the bathroom right now couldn't help taking Tony's offer

"Ok Tony I'm just going to the bathroom Gibbs will be down soon with her milk"

She whispers to Tali Hebrew telling her she just going to the bathroom and will be back soon and she leaving her in good hands with Tony and hands her off and goes to the bathroom leaving Tony with Tali who whimpering"

" well Tali let's see what we have here" Tony said while looking through Tali's diaper bag he found some toys and books and Tony started to play with Tali who was now stopped crying and playing with her crayons

Kate looks opposite her desk was watching Tony playing Tali one part was thinking how amazing he would be a dad and wishing she would to have kids with her some day and another part thinking how much attention he giving Ziva just because she has a daughter and all.

"I never pictured you so good with kids Tony" McGee said

"What are you talking about probie kids love me" tony exclaimed

"What about Zach when we were looking after looking for his kidnapped dad he didn't like you"

"Of course he did" Kate rolled her eyes with sarcasm

Gibbs coming down the bullpen hearing the conversation slaps tony the back his head

"Oow what was that for" he asked

"Not doing any work" he says

Tony hears little laughter looks down and sees Tali laughing at him he smiles and picks her and puts her on knees

"You think that was funny how about this" all of a sudden tony starts tickling Tali and both were laughing

Ziva walking back into the bullpen stops to watches Tony with her daughter and smiles, She would never admit but she sees tony different from any other guy she has met from the first day they met Ziva has felt something but she feels their also something going on with him and Kate, she walks back into the bullpen Tony sees her and smiles makes her heart skip a beat

"Hey are you two having fun" she asked

"Look Ima" pointing to her drawing

"It is beautiful tateleh thank you tony" she said taking Tali from tony

"No problem Zee-vah" he smiles

Walking back to her desk she passes Gibbs desk who hands her the baby formula

"Thank you" she said

"Gear up we got dead marine

* * *

ok so i haven't got any reviews on last chapter so please tell me what you think of this story becuase it my actual first story so help me out please, pleas review thank you


	4. going out

**Chapter 4 going out for drinks **

_Last time  
__Ziva walking back into the bullpen stops to watches Tony with her daughter and smiles, She would never admit but she sees tony different from any other guy she has met from the first day they met Ziva has felt something but she feels their also something going on with him and Kate, she walks back into the bullpen Tony sees her and smiles makes her heart skip a beat_

_"Gear up we got dead marine" Gibbs said _

* * *

"McGee gas the truck, Dinozzo call Ducky, Ziva why don't you take Tali up to the director's office and your riding with Dinozzo and Kate" Gibbs said

"Ok I'll be down in a minute" ziva said while walking up to Jenny's office

"Hi Cynthia is the director busy" she asks

"No, not at all, hi Tali" Cynthia waves to Tali

"Say hi to Cynthia tateleh" Tali looking very sleepy only waves, Jenny comes out of her office.

"Ziva I heard that team Gibbs got the call, I'll take Tali for a while, while she has her nap"

"Thank you Jenny" ziva kisses Tali on the back of her head and goes downstairs to meet the team"

Crime scene

Tony and Kate got out of the truck running to the closes garbage can Ziva coming out the driver's seat smirking

"Oh God I'm FREE I'm FREE" tony yelled

"Oh Tony is my driving that bad" ziva asks while pouting, Tony just staring at her looking deep into her eyes and smiling at each other both forgetting Kate is there

"Yes, you drive like a homicidal maniac" Kate said trying to break Tony train of thought Kate now seeing green, is definitely thinking of asking Tony out she just needs to be alone with him to happen but close enough for Ziva to hear.

They walk up to Gibbs and the dead body

"Dinozzo bag and tag, Todd photos, McGee sketch and David witness statements and where is Ducky?" he yelled

"Right here Jethro, Mr Palmer seemed to have gotten us lost again" ducky said

"But doctor you were Driving" Palmer tried to argue

"Yes but you had the map Mr Palmer" Ducky argued

"Should I get the gurney doctor" he asked

"Splendid idea Mr Palmer" Palmer walked way to go get the gurney

"Now what do we got here Jethro"

"Lans corporal Sanders" (**an: I'm might of gotten that wrong please tell me if I did and I'll try to change it) **Gibbs said

"Oh Dear" Ducky exclaimed

"TOD Duck"

"1000 this morning Jethro"

"The time we found petty officers Crawford and Evans"

"Well I'll give you the cause of death when get this body back to autopsy"

NCIS

"What we got?"

"Lans corporal Kyle Sanders based in Quantico has wife name Carla Sanders and two children" Kate said

"He has no criminal record the man is spic and spam" ziva said

"The term is spic and span" Tony said

"Like petty officer Crawford and Evans he was also at the bachelor party for one of their marine friends" McGee said

"So there's a link between all three" Gibbs asked

"McGee pull up all their phone records, Kate credit records, Dinozzo David find out whose bachelor party it was" Gibbs said before going down to Abby's

Abby lab

Gibbs walking into Abby's Lab he saw that there were a lot of toys and clothes everywhere

"Abby what is all this" he asked

"GIBBS I just bought a few things when Tali comes down, she so cute I'm she the cutest baby in the whole world we should put her in a baby pageant ooh I should buy a costume to put her in" Abby rambling on

"ABBY" Gibbs yelled and it made Abby stop talking

"I don't think Ziva would like her two year old in a baby Pageant, most certainly not a costume"

"But Gibbs she would totally win" she whined Gibbs just stared

"Fine" she huffed

"I got the blood work from Sanders that Palmer bought up and I was looking at petty officers Crawford and Evans I found that all three of them were poisoned with cyanide"

"That's a good job Abs" he kissed and handed her Caf Pow

"Ooh Gibbs do you think she would look adorable in this" showing him a cowgirl costume

"Abby" he stared

"Fine"

After working for hours it was time to go home, Gibbs left to go to his boat, was the perfect time for Kate to ask Tony out

"So Tony what are you doing later" she asked

"Nothing why" he asked

"I was wondering if you like to get some din-"but was cut off by Abby who was skipping into the bullpen

"Hey guys do you guys want to get some drinks and go dancing at club Flamingo" she asked

"Isn't Club Flamingo and exclusive Club it hard to get it in" McGee asked

"Well Timmy I have friend that works there and he managed to get all of us on the list what do you say"

"I'm in "Tony said

"So am I" Kate said this was a perfect time to try on a dress that she just bought

"Ok I'm in" McGee said

"Ziva please come you haven't come with us for drinks, though now that I know the reason why you haven't but you should"

"I don't know Abby" Ziva said

"Please, please, please Ziva you need to have Ziva time as well" she whined

"Ok Abby for you I'll ask Jenny if she can look after Tali for a while"

"YAY" Abby yelled excited that she finally convinced Ziva to go with them

"Club Flamingo here we come" Abby Yelled

* * *

So what do you all think please review and tell me what you like or think I need to change anything


	5. club flamingo

**Chapter 5 Club Flamingo **

_Last time_

_"Please, please, please Ziva you need to have Ziva time as well" she whined_

_"Ok Abby for you I'll ask Jenny if she can look after Tali for a while"_

_"YAY" Abby yelled excited that she finally convinced Ziva to go with them_

_"Club Flamingo here we come" Abby Yelled_

* * *

The team were all in parking garage walking to their cars, they decided to meet at the club. Tony helping out Ziva with Tali's things and put it in her car before they went home to change

Club Flamingo

Tony was the first to arrive at the club and was waiting others to arrive, he was wearing a red Calvin Kline shirt, Calvin Kline pants and nice dress shoes, his hair was spiked up, he was sipping his beer when heard someone yell his name he found Abby and McGee walking his way Abby wearing a black spaghetti strap top with a Jewel skull in the middle and a black mini skirt with fish net stockings and high tops and McGee wearing Gucci sweater and Armani jacket and pants with nice dress shoes

"TOOONNNNY" Abby yelled giving him a bone crashing hug

"Oof Abs can't breathe" he said while trying to breathe

"Sorry" she said

"What are you guys having for drinks?" McGee asked

"I'll have a beer" tony said

"Ooh ooh I will have one as well Timmy"

Kate arrived just in time for the drinks walked up to them

"Wow Kate you look hot" Abby squealed

Kate was wearing short sleave green dress with a neckline showing a bit of cleavage her hair was up in a pony tail with a few strands out and black heels

"Woo Kate you look great" Tony said

"Thank you" she blushed as her cheeks turned pink

"You look nice Kate "McGee said

"Thank you McGee" she said

"What will you like to drink" Abby asked Kate

"I'll have a Cosmo thanks"

"Ok "

5 min later when their drinks arrived and all four, they were at a table laughing when Ziva walked in and McGee was the first to notice her

"Woo" he said as his jaw dropped

"What are staring you at Mcgoogle" tony asked while looking in the same direction as McGee his jaw dropped as well, he quickly composed himself and let out a low wolf whistle when Ziva walk up to them every guy in the club was staring at her.

"ZIVA EEEK YOU LOOK SMOKING HOT "Abby yelled

"Thank you Abby" she said

"I'm MEAN WOW YOU LOOK SO HOT YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL YOU HAVE A KID" she screamed Ziva was wearing a red strapless dress that shows a bit of cleavage and was above her knees with some beading on the side of her dress she was wearing red shoes to match, her hair was in loose curls and she wore really dark but not that much make up

"Uuum you look really nnicce Ziva" McGee stuttered

"thank you McGee" she said when she was just about to sit next him Tony stood up and offered her to sit next to him which she did

"Wow" was all Tony can say he just kept looking up and down her taking in every beauty

"Thanks" she said giving him a seductive smile

"Ziva what would you like to drink" McGee asked her

"I'll have a mojito thanks"

Once another round drinks came, Abby had so many questions that she wanted to ask Ziva

"Ziva how come you didn't tell us you have a kid I thought we were friends" she asked

"Ooh well Tali is my life I would like to keep her out of my work life, knowing that it is dangerous I'm mossad and my life is dangerous and I made a lot of enemies throughout the years."

"Ok but who's her father then" she asked

"My old Mossad partner, he doesn't want anything to do with her"

"Oh Zi" Abby runs up and hugged her

"Were here for you know if you want someone to babysit you can count on us" she said

"Thank you Abby"

After while another round of drinks came and Abby pulls McGee on to the dance floor leaving Tony, Kate and Ziva, Kate thinking it is a perfect time to ask Tony to dance

"Tony would you like to dance" she asked

Tony still staring Ziva was broken out of his trance when Kate asked him to dance

"what uum ok sure" he said he stood and extended his hand to Kate which she accepted and walked to the dance floor but not before she gave Ziva a satisfying smirk. Ziva decided to order herself another walked up to the bar.

On the dance floor Tony was watching Ziva at the bar that he wasn't listening to Kate

"So Tony I was wondering if you want to have dinner with me tomorrow night" she asked Tony stared at her for a bit

"Sure what time"

"Great 8 my place" she said

"Ok" all sudden a guy with blonde hair came up to them

"Mind if I can't in?" he asked Tony

"Not at all" he said leaving Kate with the guy and walking to Ziva

"Hey"

"Hey yourself" she said Tony looks up and down her again

"Your googling again tony" she smirked at him

"The word is ogling Zee-vah" he smiled at her

"So there are a lot of guys that asked you to dance tonight"

"So" she asks

"Nothing these guys seem young for you" he said when all these college boys in their mid 20s have been asking Ziva to dance with them all night

"I'm only 26 Tony I'm the right age for them to be asking out" Tony spat out his beer in shock he knew Ziva was young but not this young

"Your 26"

"Actually 25 going on 26 but you get it" she smiled

"So you had Tali at" but was cut off by Ziva

"23 she would be turning three soon" she said

Tony knowing that he is 34 years old makes him eight years older than Ziva, and him feels like he needs to get into better shape and what a perfect way to get in shape by asking Ziva to dance. He was about to ask her when Abby, McGee and Kate walked up to them

"Hey guys I think it time to head home it really late" Abby said

"Yeah I'm taking Abby and Kate do you need a lift Ziva" McGee asked

"Oh that alright probie I'll take her home" Tony said Ziva and Kate stare at him

"Ok thanks Tony" Ziva said while smiling

Kate feeling jealousy bubbling inside her again, but remained she calmed because she knew that she has date with Tony tomorrow and she will tell him how she really feels. They all left Club Abby and Kate are getting into McGee's car While Ziva is going into Tony's car

"Bye Ziva Bye Tony" Abby Yelled

"Bye Abs" they said

"Bye Tony see you tomorrow night" Kate said

"Oh yeah see you tomorrow night" he said

And started driving towards Ziva's place

"Oh I have to stop at Jenny's to pick up Tali"

"It 2 o'clock in the morning Zi it too late to pick her up maybe you can ask Jenny to drop her off tomorrow or pick her up later"

"Yes your right it's far too late" she said

They drive to Ziva's place was silent but it was a comfortable silence, they arrived to Ziva place Tony being a gentleman decided to walk Ziva to her door once at the door Ziva face Tony

"Would you like to come in" she asked

* * *

Ok I'm keeping it their this is a long chapter I hope you like it and please do not forget to review I need a few more reviews before starting my next chapter


	6. the aquarium

**Chapter 6 the aquarium **

_Last time _

_They drive to Ziva's place was silent but it was a comfortable silence, they arrived to Ziva place Tony being a gentleman decided to walk Ziva to her door once at the door Ziva face Tony_

_"Would you like to come in" she asked_

* * *

Tony was thinking is this really happening? the dangerous sexy Mossad liaison officer Ziva David is inviting him inside her place

"Sure" he said as he entered the apartment it was his first time he has ever been to her place, it was simple and cosy there was not that much furniture but it had a home feeling, there were a lot of toys everywhere.

"Sorry about the mess, I didn't have a chance to clean up yet" she said walking into the kitchen

"That's alright" he said looking at photos on Ziva's mantle piece, there were some photos of her when she was little, a photo a lady and two girls guessing it was her mother and her sister Tali, there was one photo of three children guessing it was and her sister but doesn't know who the boy was, the next couple of photos was of her and Tali, Ziva holding Tali in her arms smiling.

"That was the day Tali was born, it was the happiest day of my life" Ziva said carrying two cups coffee

"When was she born" he asked still staring at the photo

"October 10th "she said

"That's in a couple of days"

"I know I have to start planning her birthday party now"

"Any ideas" he asked

"Not really she loves Disney so maybe I might have a Disney theme" she said

"What her favourite Disney movie" he asked

"She loves all the Disney movies, anything with princesses and fairies and animals, but her favourite movie has to be the little Mermaid"

They spent the night talking not realising it was getting late

"Well I guess I'll be going now" Tony said looking at his watch while getting up from the couch

"Tony it is late for you to drive home you should stay, I have a guest room" she said

"Oh thanks" he said and followed her into the guest room

"Do you have your overnight bag in your car? She asked knowing that he carries an overnight bag just in case they have to go out of town for missions

"Uh yeah I'll just go and get it" a couple of minutes later Tony got his bag and changed into track pants and his Ohio State sweatshirt it was now Ziva's turn to look Tony up and down which didn't go un noticed by Tony

"Now who oogoling" he smirked

"I was not" she said while smirking

"Yes you were" he said smiling now

"Good night Tony" she said before walking into her room

"Night" he whispered before walking to his room

Next Morning

Ziva woke up hearing the doorbell ring realising Jenny is here to drop Tali

"Good morning Jen, good morning tateleh she said to Tali taking her from Jen and kissing her on the head"

"Good morning Ziva I thought I saw Tony car in the parking lot"

"Oh you did he spent the night here" she said and getting a look from Jenny

"Ooh it not what it looks like we went for drinks with the others and it was really late so I let him sleep in the guest room"

"Mhhhm" is all Jenny could say having her look on her face that said I don't believe you

"What?" Ziva asked

"Oh nothing, nothing at all well I have to go I got a very important lunch to go to I will see you on Monday " Jenny send before leaving

"Did you have fun with Aunt Jenny last night" she asked Tali

"We haf whots of fwun" she said just as Tony walked in

"Tooeeyy" Tali screamed as she run up and hugged him

"Hey kiddo when did you get here" lifting her up

"She just got here a few minutes ago" Ziva said smiling as she watched them

"So what are you two lovely ladies doing today" Tony asked while sitting down with Tali in his lap

"Nothing, how about you?" Ziva asked

"Well I was thinking of taking this really beautiful women and her beautiful daughter to the aquarium" he said

"Wishies" Tali asked mispronouncing fish **(an: I have no idea what the plural for fish are, is it fishes or just fish?)**

"Yes we get to see the fish what do you say"

"Alright let go to the aquarium after breakfast" Ziva said

"YAY" Tali screamed

After breakfast they all hoped into Tony's car putting Tali in her car seat very excited and drove off to the aquarium

The aquarium

Ziva, Tony and Tali were having fun at the aquarium Tali very excited that she saw all the different types of fish

"Look Ima nemo" Tali said pointing to the clown fish

"Yes Tateleh it does look like nemo" she said

"We haven't seen the dolphins yet" Tony said

After a few hours of fun Tali started not feeling well and started to get hot so they decided to take her home

Ziva place

Once they arrived at Ziva's place it was already 6 o'clock Ziva decided to put Tali to bed

"Is she alright" Tony asked he being all worried himself

"Yeah she is I put her down for her nap" Ziva said

Tony noticed how worried she is walked up to her and hugged Ziva relaxed into his embrace looked up at his face their faces only inches apart and about to close the gap when Tony's phone went off

"Dinozzo" he answered annoyed that someone interrupted them

"_Tony its Kate"_

"Oh hey Kate" he said

"_I was wondering if you can bring the wine for tonight" _

"Tonight?" Tony thinking what was tonight forgot he had plans with Kate tonight until now

"Oh right sure I will bring the wine do you like red or white" he asked

"_Surprise me" _

"Alright see you soon" he hanged up and looked at Ziva

"I forgot I made plans tonight" he said

"Oh" Ziva said looking sad Tony seeing her look sad made him feel bad as she let go of him

"Well I have to go I'll see you later" he asked just before leaving

"See you later" she said just before closing the door she sighed wondering what would have happened if Kate hadn't called

* * *

Ok I'm feeling that this story is not good and feeling that I should stop writing cause I only got two reviews for last chapter. If you want me to continue please review and if you want to criticise please do but don't be too harsh


	7. date tate

**Ok first of all I want to say thank you for the reviews I got for the last chapter and to show you guys my appreciation I'm writing you guys another chapter to say thank you **

* * *

**Chapter 7 the Date Tate**

_Last time _

_Tony noticed how worried she is walked up to her and hugged Ziva relaxed into his embrace looked up at his face their faces only inches apart and about to close the gap when Tony's phone went off_

"_Dinozzo" he answered annoyed that someone interrupted them_

_"__Tony its Kate"_

_"Oh hey Kate" he said_

_"__I was wondering if you can bring the wine for tonight"_

_Well I have to go I'll see you later" he asked just before leaving_

_"See you later" she said just before closing the door she sighed wondering what would have happened if Kate hadn't called_

* * *

Tony race home as fast as he could he was thinking what would have happened if Kate hadn't called and how close he was for kissing Ziva. When got home he showered and changed into a Ralph Lauren shirt and pants and drove to Kate's house

Kate's house

Kate was getting ready for her dinner date with Tony it was 7'o clock and Tony would be arriving in hour and she still didn't know what to wear she looked through her entire closet until she found the perfect dress it was a black that showed her curves and low neckline to show her cleavage. The dress was a bit below the knees her makeup was simple and elegant. She just finished when she heard the door bell she walked to door to answer seeing Tony handsome as ever

"Hey Kate you look great" he said as he walked into her apartment

"Thank you Tony you look quite handsome" she said while blushing

"Thanks this is for you hope you like red" he said giving her the wine

"I do, you make yourself at home while I get two glasses" she said walking into the kitchen

Tony was looking around Kate house and notices it so much different from Ziva's apartment, Kate had expensive furniture and a huge Plasma screen TV an antique table and an antique bookshelf lot paintings on the wall he was comparing Kate's house which classic and elegant and Ziva's which was simple and a bit Morden. Kate walked in with two glasses of red in hand

"Here you go" passing the wine to Tony

"Thanks something smells good" he said sitting down on the peach sofa

"Thanks I'm making Italian I hope you love lasagne" she said smiling

"I do you know me I'm Italian I do love lasagne" he said smiling

"Good so what did you get up to today" she asked taking a sip of her wine

"I spent the day with Ziva and Tali" he said also taking a sip of his wine

"Really" Kate said in a jealous tone

"Yeah we went to the aquarium today" Tony said oblivious to Kate jealousy

Just then oven bell went off Kate walked into the Kitchen and got lasagne out and put on the dining table

"I hope you're hungry" she said sitting down at the table

"Starved" he said sitting down and started eating

"This is really good Kate" eating his lasagne

"Thank you" she said eating her piece they were quiet for a bit until Kate asked

"So did you guys enjoy the aquarium" she asked still jealous

"Are you kidding? We had so much fun especially Tali she loves the Little Mermaid and so I thought it would be fun to take the girls to see the sea animal Tali enjoyed herself she loved all the different kinds of fish and so did Ziva she loved the dolphins, the seals and the otters I never seen her smile that much." He said smiling

"It sounded like you three had fun" she said jealousy still in her voice

"We did up and till Tali started coughing and getting a high temperature we had to leave" he said looking sad

"Is she alright" Kate said with concern

"She is for now I'm worried about Ziva though" he said

"I think she will be alright" Kate said not wanting to talk about Ziva anymore they sat eating in silence

"Do you Know Tali's birthday is coming up" he said out of nowhere

"No I didn't" she said

"Yeah she's turning three" he said

"How nice" she said

"Well enough about my day how was yours "he asked

"It was busy spend the entire day cooking and cleaning" she said

"Well the food is delicious Kate you have to give me the recipe" he asked

"Sure" she said blushing

After dinner Kate decided to put some music on knowing that Tony loves Frank Sinatra and thought this was the perfect way to tell Tony how she feels about him

"Frank Sinatra how did you know I love him" Tony said singing Luck to be your lady along with the CD

"Well you always tell us you love Sinatra so I went to buy the CD for this occasion" she said

"Thanks Kate would you like to Dance" extending his arm

"I would love to" she said taking his hand

They were dancing to the music and Kate was thinking now was the time

"Tony I have tell you something" she said

"Sure Kate what is it?" he asked

"I like you" she said

"I like you too" not catching the meaning

"No, no I mean I really, really like you"

At this Tony stopped dancing and looked at Kate

"What"

"I really like you from the moment you were diagnosed with plague and I thought I was going to lose you I realised my true feelings for you" before Tony could say anything Kate Kissed him with all the passion she had and pulled back

Tony was just about to say something when his phone went off

"Dinozzo" he answered

"Ziva" who crying on the other line

"Ok Zi calm down I'll be there as fast as I can ok" he said with worry in his voice and hanged up

"Uuum" he said not looking at Kate

"Is everything alright" she asked annoyed that Ziva interrupted them and that Tony was about to leave

"No Tali is the hospital and Ziva is there not knowing what happening so I have to go" he said

"Wait I'll come with you" she said getting her coat and keys and they left her house

* * *

Ok so I hope you like this chapter it felt a bit weird writing it because it was a Tate chapter but there would be more Tate chapters and a lot of Tiva chapters coming up I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry if wasn't that good and I promise you there would be Mcabby and Jibbs scenes but please review


	8. the hospital

**Chapter 8: The hospital **

_Last time_

"_I really like you from the moment you were diagnosed with plague and I thought I was going to lose you I realised my true feelings for you" before Tony could say anything Kate Kissed him with all the passion she had and pulled back_

_"Is everything alright" she asked annoyed that Ziva interrupted them and that Tony was about to leave_

_"No Tali is in the hospital and Ziva is there not knowing what happening so I have to go" he said_

_"Wait I'll come with you" she said getting her coat and keys and they left her house_

* * *

Tony and Kate rushed through the children ward and running to the nurse's stage

"Tali David's room" Tony asked trying to catch his breathe

"Room 509" the nurse said Tony and Kate running to Tali room seeing Abby, McGee, Ducky and Palmer all waiting outside the room.

"Hey guys here any news" Tony asked

"Not yet my dear boy" Ducky said with concerned

"What happened?" Kate asked

"Tali was having really bad stomach pains, she was going to the toilet lot and Ziva says she been drinking a lot of water" McGee said

"Oh she has to pull through" Abby wailed

"Don't worry Abs she will be fine" McGee said trying to reassure her

"Where's Gibbs and the director" Kate asked

"In there with Ziva" Abby said pointing to the room

"How is Ziva" Tony asked concern and worry in his voice

"A nervous wreck I never seen her like this" Abby said

Tony walked into the room seeing Tali in bed with an IV drip she was fast asleep Ziva holding her not taking her eyes off her she looked so helpless that it made his heart ache he has never seen her like this. He sees Gibbs and Jenny behind her talking with concerned looks on their faces.

"Zi" he said softly

"Tony" she looked up her eyes were blood shot he known she been crying, Gibbs and Jenny decided to leave the room

"Were going to the cafeteria Ziver will be right back" Gibbs said

"Would you two like anything" Jenny asked

"No thanks" they both said Gibbs and Jenny left the room it was just Tony and Ziva in the room he sat next to her they were both silent

"Zi what happened" he asked

"After you left Tali woke up from her nap telling me she was thirsty she drank a lot of water within an hour, she needed to go to the bathroom a lot and she was crying telling me her tummy hurts" Ziva choked Tony looking at her with sadness and worry in his eyes"

"I didn't know what to do she was telling her tummy hurts over and over again that I had to take her to the hospital so I called Gibbs and Jenny and they rushed here as fast they could" she started crying

"Oh Tony what am I going to do I'm so scared I hate seeing her like this so helpless" she cried Tony taking her into hug was trying to calm her.

"She gonna be alright Zi she will pull through she tough like her mommy" he said while rubbing her back he kissed her head Ziva laying her head on his chest just kept crying

"Did you find out what she has" he asked she just shook her Tony rests his head on top of Ziva's still rubbing her back

Outside the room

Gibbs and Jenny walk outside the room and see everyone waiting; the others seeing Gibbs and Jenny they stand up

"DID YOU HEAR ANYTHING WHAT IS WRONG HOW IS ZIVA HOW IS TALI" Abby asked all these without taking a breath"

"Abs calm down" Gibbs said

"To the answers to your questions, no we didn't hear anything they're still waiting for the test results, Tali is fast asleep, and Ziva she not doing so well" Jenny said

"Were going to the Cafeteria we'll get you guys something to drink" Gibbs said before leaving

"Where's Tony"Kate said

"He is staying with Ziva" Jenny said catching up to Gibbs leaving the others

"Well there's no point sitting down and waiting why don't we go to the gift shop and buy Tali presents" Ducky said

"Yeah" Abby yelled

"Come on Timmy come on Kate lets go to the Gift shop" she said grabbing their arms and dragging them to the elevator, Ducky and Palmer just behind them

Cafeteria

Gibbs and Jenny were in the cafeteria talking while waiting for their order

"I hope Tali will be alright I never seen Ziva like this before" Jenny said with concern

"They will be fine Tali is like her mum Tough and strong she will pull though" he said

"I'm so Glad that Ziva has Tony, she told me that he took them to the aquarium today" she said

"Ziver has all of us to support her and help her out" he said

"Yes, but Tony and Ziva are growing closer by each day" she said

"Rule 12" he growled

"Oh Jethro" she sighed

"Rule 12 was made for a reason" he said

Gibbs knowing the reason why Tony needs to follow rule 12, Ever since Ziva joined the team they're have been tension between her and Kate not just because Ziva's brother Ari tried to kill Kate but both set their hearts on Tony and he knows full well that one of them is going to get their heart broken.

Gift shop

"Oh how cute is this teddy bear" Abby said the teddy bear was big and pink with a massive love heart on it picking it up

"What do you think about this card?" Kate asked holding it had Whinnie the Poor on it and it said 'Get Well Soon'

"Oh that is so cute, look I found some Balloons with happy faces" Abby said

"Abby that a lot of toys" McGee said looking at her

"Are you trying to wipe out the entire shop" he asked

"Ha-ha Timmy, no child should be in a hospital without toys" she said

"My word my dear that is a lot toys" he said walking into the gift shop just coming from the florist he was pink roses they were all quiet

"Do you think Tali will be alright Duck ster" Abby said breaking the silence

"Of course she will my dear she is a fighter just like her mum" he said

"What do you think she got Dr Mallard" Palmer asked

"Well my dear boy the symptoms Tali has can be a number of causes" Ducky said

"Let's go back and wait maybe Ziva heard something by now" McGee said

They all bought their presents for Tali and how heading back to the children's ward

Tali's room

Ziva finally calmed down has fallen asleep her head on Tony's chest listening to his hear beat. Tony just staring at her looking peaceful as she slept Tony playing with her hair, just then doctor comes in Tony waking Ziva up

"Miss David" the doctor said

"Zi the doctor is here" he said softly Ziva woke up got up from the chair and started talking to the doctor

"Hi I'm doctor Roberts" he said

"I'm Ziva David I'm Tali's mother"

"Well miss David we got the test results back" he said

* * *

Ooh cliff hanger if you want to know what happens next you guys got to review for the next chapter so please review.


	9. test results

**Ok I'm sad because I only got one review for the last chapter, so I'm posting another chapter because I want to keep going on with the story, but it is going to take me a while to update future chapters because I'm about to finish school forever in a few days and exams are about to start soon so this is a new chapter for you guys **

* * *

**Chapter 9 test results **

_"Miss David" the doctor said_

_"Zi the doctor is here" he said softly Ziva woke up got up from the chair and started talking to the doctor_

_"Hi I'm doctor Roberts" he said_

_"I'm Ziva David I'm Tali's mother"_

_"Well miss David we got the test results back" he said_

* * *

"Well miss David I'm afraid your daughter has type 1 diabetes "Dr Robert said

"Oh god" Ziva cried and started crying on Tony's shoulder

"We'll monitor her closely and I'll have the nurse give you some information on how you can handle and maintain diabetes" Dr Roberts said before leaving

Tony wrapped Ziva into a hug not letting go of her as she cries into his chest, his heart breaking seeing her like this after awhile Ziva had calmed down and started to speak

"Tony thank you for being here but I need to be alone with my daughter"

"But-"Tony tried to speak but was cut off by Ziva

"Please Tony" she pleaded he looked up into her eyes and saw pain

"Alright I'll come back later" he said and kissed her forehead again before leaving to talk to the others

Outside Tali's room

Gibbs and Jenny came back from the cafeteria just waiting to hear what's happening they hear talking and laughing down the hall seeing the rest of the gang with huge toys and balloons

"Hey Gibbs, director look what we got for Tali" Abby yelled

"I could see that Abs you must have wiped out the entire store" he smirked

"Oh she did" McGee said and Abby punched him in the shoulder

"Hey what was that for" He asked while rubbing his shoulder

"I did not wipe out the entire store" she said

"Well Tali will love them Abby" Jenny said

"Thank you director" Abby said poking her tongue out at McGee

"Have you heard anything yet" Ducky asked

"Not yet" Jenny said

Just then Tony walks out everyone looks at him there were all silent

"Tony did the test results come back yet" Abby asked

"Yeah Abs" he said taking a breather

"And" she asked really hoping it was good news

"The Dr said Tali has type 1 diabetes" he said

Everyone gasped no one could say anything Abby was the first one to break the silence

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD" Abby started crying and repeating herself as she hugged McGee for comfort

"OH My" Ducky said

"OH Dear" Kate said

The others were silent thinking about Tali and Ziva

"How is Ziva holding up" Gibbs asked

"Not good I never seen her like this" Tony said

"Give her time let the news to sink in" Jenny said

"Why don't you all go home com back get some rest comeback tomorrow" Gibbs said

"But Gibbs we can't leave, what if Ziva needs us" Abby whines

"Abby go home it really late get some rest me and Jenny will be here with her that goes for you too Dinozzo go home" he said

"No" Tony said

"Are you disobeying a direct order Dinozzo" Gibbs asked

"The rest of you guys can go but I'm not leaving Ziva and Tali here so I'm staying" he said

"Fine but the rest of you go come back later" Gibbs said before walking to get another cup of coffee

"Tony you'll call if you hear anything, promise" Abby asked

"Promise Abs" he said while he watches everybody leave he walks back into the room and sees Ziva who has fallen asleep he sits next to her and pulls her forward and lets her head rest on his chest waking her up she looks up at him and then looks at Tali

"Thank you for being here Tony" she said

"I always got your six Zi" he said

"I know that what I really like about you for that you always have my back and Tali's" she said

She looks up at Tony's face and stares in his eyes she see sadness and concern she lifts he head slightly and captures his lips with hers. The kiss was slow and passionate they both never felt a kiss like this they both seen fireworks they both broke apart for air Ziva rested her head on Tony's chest again and fell back asleep.

Tony thinking how amazing the kiss was with Ziva and feelings for Ziva had become strong but his feelings for Kate have become strong too and he doesn't know how he feels about them but he knows one of them would get their heart broken and doesn't want to hurt them

He has to decide who he loves and soon

* * *

**Ok so here the chapter I don't know about this chapter but I hope you like it if you don't or there's something you don't like let me know and I will change it. So like I said before that my exams are starting soon and it will be awhile till I update but if you guys keep reviewing I might update one more chapter before exams but it will only happen if you review so please review **


	10. making up his mind

**Sorry guys for the long wait for those who reviewed thank you I have exams on but I thought I'll have a break and update this story**

* * *

**Chapter 10: making up his mind**

_Last time _

_She looks up at Tony's face and stares in his eyes she see sadness and concern she lifts he head slightly and captures his lips with hers. The kiss was slow and passionate they both never felt a kiss like this they both seen fireworks they both broke apart Tony feelings for Ziva had become strong but his feelings for Kate have become strong too and he doesn't know how he feels about them but he knows one of them would get their heart broken and doesn't want to hurt them_

Tony drove home from the hospital he thought he would give Ziva some alone time with Tali give some space for her wrap her mind with the whole Tali he just wish he can do something for them. Apart from that he was still making up his mind on who he wants to be with Kate or Ziva.

When he got home he went straight into the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer thinking about how he got in this situation he was thinking about the first time he met sure he was attractive to her the first time they met on Air Force One but then when they started working together it felt the attraction was one sided and he let the fire fizzle he started to see just the way he sees Abby a friend and a sister.

Then there was Ziva she dangerous and sexy she was not the type girl that you can make fun of he felt there was something there. The first time he met her didn't trust her knowing that she is the sister of a terrorist who tried to his team mates, but telling him about her sister who died at 16 made him feel a bit sorry her but still not trust her. Then she started working apart of the team he was still hostile towards not making her feel like she's not a part of the team. But the more time he spends with time he spends with her the more he starts having feeling for her.

He was thinking on how different both Kate and Ziva are to each other. Kate wants to settle down start a family, she is not afraid to show emotions, she is sweet and kind and caring. At first he thought Ziva was an emotionless assassin, who is afraid to show emotions, she tough, crazy, she doesn't care about other people's feelings. Well that what he thought, but the past couple of days she proved him wrong showed compassion when it comes to Tali she shows love, she opened up about her past and Tali's father, And tonight she let her mossad mask slip when she heard the news of her only daughter diagnosed with diabetes and cried on his chest all night until she fell asleep that made his heart break. He also cared about Tali she didn't deserve this.

Tony thinking about his situation all night has now made up his mind knowing that this is the most toughest decision he has ever made, and is dreading tomorrow as he will have to break one girl's heart and tell the other girl he loves her and he also knows he has to face the wrath of Gibbs but he knows facing Gibbs is worth it to be with the once he loves.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it there will be a few more chapters coming and this story is finished and please read my new story unexpected love, and please do not forget to review. **


	11. the talk

**HI guys I was not going to write this story anymore because I hardly had any reviews from last chapter so it's been awhile but I'm getting a few story alerts and favourite stories lately, so it made me feel that I should finish this story but only if you guys review before pressing the story alert and favourite buttons.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS I wish I did then EJ and Ray would get lost and Ziva and Tony would be together. **

* * *

**Jealousy in the Office**

**Chapter 11: the talk**

Tony walked down the stairs where his boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs was working on his boat

"Are you making a new boat" he asked his boss

"Yep" Gibbs replied

"Why?" he asked

"It's for Tali" Gibbs said

"For her birthday" Tony said now understanding

"So have you made your choice yet" Gibbs

"On what boss" Tony trying to play dumb knowing what Gibbs is talking about

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Kate and Ziva" Gibbs growled

"I know Gibbs" Tony replied

"They both have feelings for you and these feelings for you will cause a rift between the team"

"I know Gibbs it's just before Ziva came I've always had a thing for Kate the moment she joined the team we have fun annoying each other and making McGee do most of our paperwork but after a while my crush on seemed to dim she'll always think I'm always into blonde bimbos ok true I was into it and-" Tony said

"Was?" Gibbs asked in surprised

"Yeah was Boss but she told everyone my college name and she keeps reminding of the that man woman that I kissed she won't let me forget about it so my crush on her was gone but when she nearly got shot by that bastard Ari and I guess my feeling sort of came back "

"Sort of?" Gibbs asked

"Then Ziva came at first I thought of her as the mysterious exotic woman that was the bullpen and immediately I knew that I have met my match she was no sorry still is imitating and well we flirted for a bit before she said she was trying protect that bastard Ari."

Gibbs can see the anger in Tony's eyes he knew he would have to tell tony the truth

"Then I actually didn't like her at all when she joined our team we didn't need another member on the team we were a family and it just didn't feel right to have her on our team so we tried to exclude her from most of our outings and do the work we hate to do" Tony's eyes filled with regret

"But as time went on we got to know Ziva a bit I got to know her more and we have fun I finally met my match and unlike Kate she actually joins in the pranks on McGee and even came up with genius ones and we have tried to invite her out with us but she always declined and one time I really got sick of her always declining that I called her a heartless mossad agent who doesn't want feel emotions and doesn't care about the team only care about herself" he said in regret

"Dinozzo" Gibbs yelled

"I know Boss" Tony head slapped himself

"And you know what ? that was the night before we found about Tali" his voice filled with sadness and regret.

"but seeing her with Tali shows me that she not heartless as we thought she was and she does care about others and my feelings for her grew more she's a loving mother to Tali and i saw that the other day, and Tali she such a cute and happy child who loves Disney movies and tonight it broke my heart seeing her in that hospital bed and Ziva in tears boss I know how wrong I was about her she a wonderful mum."

"Dinozzo I can't believe I'm saying this but if you want to be with Ziva then that alright but you tell Kate the Truth but if you want to be with Kate then vice versa with Ziva don't let your commitment to rule 12 stop you being in love so you got my blessing" Gibbs said

"Thanks boss" Tony said as Gibbs hits Tony back of his head

"That was for breaking rule 12 with Ziva" and then head slapped him again Tony giving him a questioning look

"That was for breaking Rule 12 with Kate" he said and slapped him again

"And that was for breaking rule 12 now go tell them how you feel" he said

"Gee thanks Boss" Tony said as he rubs the back of his head when he was about to leave when he stopped and turned to Gibbs

"I mean it Gibbs thank you" he said as left

* * *

**Ok here is the new chapter I'm sorry that it bad I just made on the spot but if you want me to continue you have to review please or this story won't be updated so please review and I'll try to update Unexpected Love sometime this week. I hope you like this chapter **


	12. the decision

**Hey Guys sorry that I haven't for a really long time I've been so busy with uni and have had writers block but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: don't own NCIS wish I did but I don't**

* * *

**Jealousy in the office **

**Chapter 12: the decision **

Tony walked down hall till he go to the place he wanted, he knocked on the door until the person opened the door.

"Tony what are you doing here? do you know what time it is?" she asked

"Umm it's 0100 but I really wanted to talk to you" he said

"Ok what do you want to talk about" she said

"Ok the first time I met you I was really attractive to you" he said

"Same" she said

"But as we worked together we had fun we tease McGee we have food fights but my attraction to you sought of dimmed" he said

"Oh" she sadly said

"But you were there for me during that crucial time in my life that my feeling for you returned" he said

"Ok" she says but knows something is up

"I love you but…" he started

"I'm not the women your heart desires" she said sadly

"Yeah I think we have more of a brother sister relationship we tease each other and at times we hurt each other" he said

"I have never hurt you" she snapped

"You might think that you haven't but you had" he said

"Listen let's put the past behind us and move on I love you I just love you as a sister" he said

"Ok I love you Tony but as brother" she says sadly

"Ok I Guess I'll get going then" getting up off the chair walking towards the door

"Tony" she calls out to him

"Yeah" he asks stopping at the door

"Why her?" she asks

"I don't know their this connection between us I can't describe it" he says

"I hope you are happy Tony Ziva is one lucky girl" Kate said

"Thanks Kate you'll make some guy very lucky you'll meet the one" he said walking up to her and hugged before walking to the door

"I'll see you later" he said

"See you later" she said

"Don't forget I love you sis" he said walking out the door

"I love you too" she whispered

* * *

**So what do you think I hope you liked it I'm sorry it was short but there will be more but you have to review first I'm hoping five reviews for the next chapter **


	13. apologizing

**Hey guys, thank you for the reviews. I'm really glad you guys like the story. Now on to the next chapter.**

* * *

**Jealousy in the Office **

**Chapter 13: Apologizing **

After talking to Kate, Tony drove back to the hospital to see how Tali was and to tell Ziva how he felt about her. When he walked into Tali's room and saw Ziva sleeping on the chairs, he walked up and sat next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder, waking her up.

"Tony," she said.

"Hey, go back to sleep," he whispered as he pulled her body towards his so her head could rest on his chest.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went home," she whispered back as she snuggled up to him.

"I did, but to only get some DVDS for Tali and I bought her something," showing a plush toy of Ariel.

"Oh! Tony, you didn't have to," she said, surprised.

"But I wanted to. I care about her and I care about you," he said, looking into her eyes. "And the reason why I came back is talk to you."

"Is everything alright?" she asked worriedly as she lifted her head from his chest.

"Yeah, um… okay um… Well, you see," he stuttered.

"Tony, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Okay, I want to apologize," he said.

"For what?" she questioned.

"For being a jerk to you the moment you joined the team and you didn't deserve the treatment I and the rest of the team gave you," he said, looking at her, seeing her body stiffen as she looked away from him. "It was just that we didn't want a new member in our family and you also being the sister of the bastard who almost killed Kate... We wanted to make your life here miserable to make you to go back Israel," he said, seeing tears in her eyes.

"I nearly did," she admitted as she tried to wipe her tears away.

Tony's heart broke when he heard that that he nearly lost the women he loved because of his childish actions. "But after a while, I got to you know you and we have fun, right? Teasing McGee, super gluing him to his keyboard, putting salt into his coffee instead of sugar," he said.

"Or the time we put food dye in his coffee and made him do all our work, telling him that it was his evaluation" she said, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, we wanted to spend time with you outside of work but you never wanted to go out with us," he said.

"It's not that I didn't want to, it's that I can't go out," she defended.

"And I know that now. That's why I wanted to apologize to you for calling you a heartless Mossad agent. Now I know you're not, especially with Tali. You're an amazing mom, Ziva, and I'm so, so, so sorry for the way I treated you. You don't deserve any of that," he apologized as he wiped the tears from her face. "But getting to know you, Ziva, I don't know but there something between us and I'm falling for you," he said.

"You're not falling," she said confused.

"No, it's an expression. It means that I might be falling in love. Not might, I know I'm in love with you," he corrected. "There is this connection between us. I love you and I love Tali and want to be there for both of you. I want you in my life. I just hope I can be in your life as well."

Ziva looked at him. Words couldn't describe how she was feeling. She had been silent for a while, trying to tell him how she felt, then she thought 'why not show him?' She pulled Tony's head toward hers and kissed him with all the passion she had. After a while, they pulled back from each other.

"Tony, we love you too and I felt the connection the first moment I met you. I felt the attraction between us but I thought you and Kate were a thing," she said.

"I do love Kate, but as a sister. I don't feel the same way for her as I do for you," he said, kissing her again.

"Well I love you and Tali loves you. She was asking for you earlier," she smiled as she rested her head on his chest again

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, she really likes you," she said.

"When can she go home?" he asked.

"Tomorrow. We just have to make sure she takes her medicine properly," she said.

"What about her birthday in a few weeks?" he continued.

"I don't know. I don't think she should have a party but I don't want to cancel it. She's really excited; all her friends from day care are coming. There is still a lot of work to be done for it," she said.

"Hey, you're not going do this alone. I'll help you and the team will help. Knowing Abby, she won't take no for answer," Tony kissed her forehead.

"If she does help, there can't be any skulls or black," she said.

"I'll tell her that, now go back to sleep, sweet cheeks," he replied.

"I love you, Tony," she said as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Zi."

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked it finally we Tiva happened. I finally beta her name is ShelbyElizabeth and she really helped with the spelling and grammar, so I want to say thank you to her. So the story in nearly ending so the might be 3 or 4 chapters to go, so if you want a new chapter you have to review maybe 5 reviews will bring on the next chapter.**


	14. AN

**Hi guys just an authors note, I am so sorry that it's been two years since my last update of my stories I have been busy with school and I have been had lost my inspiration for writing until recently. So I'm back and I will try to update much as I can. **


	15. teatime with Tali

**Jealousy in the Office**

**HI guys so I am back and I know it been two years since I've last updated. I know that I said that this story is almost over but there are more chapters to come so I hope you like it .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS if I did I would make sure Cote de Pablo wouldn't leave and tiva would have been together by now.**

* * *

**Jealousy in the Office**

**Chapter 14: Teatime with Tali**

A few days later Ziva and Tali have returned from the hospital. The doctor had given Ziva information about how to treat diabetes, and how use the insulin, how to monitor Tali's blood sugar, and having a balanced diet. Ziva was about to make some lunch when she heard a knock on the door. Ziva looked through the peep hole and saw Tony on the other side and open the door.

"Hey" he said and giving her kiss

"Hello, what are you doing here?" she asks

"I thought I would stop by to see how you and Tali are doing" he said

"I'm fine I'm just about to make some lunch would you like to join us?" she asked

"Sure where's Tali?" he asks

"Playing in her room, lunch will be ready in 10 minutes" she says

"Ok I'm just go and see what Tali's doing then" he said giving her another kiss before walking down the hallway. Tony opens Tali's door and sees Tali sitting at a table with her toys wearing a skirt and tiara.

"Hey munchkin" he says.

"Tooney" she runs up and hugs him.

Tony lifts her up and gives her a kiss on her chubby cheek.

"What are you doing?" he asks putting down.

"Having a tea party see" she says pointing to the table with her toys.

"I can see that" he says.

"Play with me" she says as she sits down.

"Ok" he says pulling out a chair.

"Tooney you got to wear a tiara and skirt" Tali says while getting Tony a tiara and skirt.

"Do I have to" he asks not looking forward to wearing a skirt and tiara.

"Yes you have to be a princess" she says.

"Ok but it's our little secret right" he asks.

"Yeah" she says smiling.

"Ok princess Tali what are having for tea" he asks

"We have pink cupcakes, chocolate chip cookies, red jelly, fairy bread, muffins and pink cake" she tells him.

"Wow that lot of food" he says while pretending to look at the food on the table.

"Would you like some tea princess Tooney" she asks him.

"I would love some tea princess Tali" he says as she pours him some tea.

Tony and Tali were having a great time that they didn't notice Ziva standing by the door taking photos of them. Tali was the first one to notice her by the door.

"Mama me and Tooney playing princess party" she says Ziva walking up to her and giving her kiss on the cheek, then walks behind Tony and put her arms around him and tells them Lunch is ready.

"Well princess Tali should we finish our tea in the dining room" Tony says dramatically while bowing.

"Yeah" she says running off to the bathroom to wash her hands.

Tony turns around and brings Ziva into his arms smiling at her.

"You're not going to show anyone that photo is you" he asks.

"Maybe" she said slyly giving him a hug.

"Well maybe I can persuade you" he said smirking.

"Oh really, well what do you have in mind" she ask giving him a kiss.

Before he could answer they hear Tali calling out for them.

"I'll tell you later" he says giving her one more kiss and they walked out of Tali's room.

* * *

**I don't know about this chapter like I said it's been two years so I'm bit rusty, so I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think thanks.**


End file.
